It was going to rain
by Special Agent Black Storm
Summary: Alexandra Eames has acheived more in a lifetime than most. But for what price. Will she get what she's waiting for? This is for Jenna and Miss F. [Complete]


A/N: I'm really happy with this fic, because I think that it might actually get to be finished! *Mental note* : I WILL FINISH THIS STORY.  
  
Okay okay!!! A latter part of this fic is overdone and exagerate but bear with me ok?  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine! I mean if I was Dick Wolf. I would be rich. I mean there are four Law and Orders. Let's see, there's Criminal Intent, Special Victims Unit, Crime and Punishment and just plain ole Law and Order.  
  
To: To my fanfic pal and friend Miss Forsythe, because I could not do the challenge she set. (Yes I'm that good.) And Jenna for coming up with all those ridiculous ideas!  
  
Also to Riverstar a.k.a. Amy. Hope you feel better and thanks for your help in the past.  
  
And to everyone else who has read and reviewed my stories so far.  
  
Flame if you have to but just send those to my actual email. No need to put comments like that on the site. If you want to write other comments via email. The email address is black_storm_ci@hotmail.com  
  
Here is my boredom drabble.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Standing on the end of the pier. She looks out across the gleam of the water. Her eyes focusing on whatever light they can gather. The wind whipping her coat around her. Her hair a golden cloud that framed her face. It was gloomy. It was cloudy and gray.  
  
It was going to rain.  
  
Sometimes her life is a little like a rock pool. Waiting, too quiet and peaceful. Just waiting for the next wave to just come and sweep her away to the ocean. One of these days, she would leave the rock pool.  
  
The blond reflects on her life as a cop. Her life, her career. It is a bit going to the zoo really. You sort of sit there at feeding time, hoping that something will happen. And of course something does, so you just go chase someone.  
  
Her partner was tall, dark, handsome, IQ of a perceptional genius. Legendary profiler. Hand- on Cop. Her Boss. Honorable cop decorated by the general. District Attorney. No- nonsense, stern, and business like. Sometimes they were real assholes and treated her like. Well like she was a woman. Inferior. Sort of like the European woman in the Medieval times.  
  
Other times, they were her family. Her sanctuary and haven A place that was safe. Of course nothing is completely safe in New York City. For all she knew, they could be terrorists.  
  
But they weren't.  
  
Remembering her childhood. She replays the events. Her father. The only person in her life who had truly loved her. Her mothers, with the fence post too far up herself. Had failed to fulfil the duties of motherhood.  
  
Skipping grades. Her prom queen days. The endless array of boyfriends and flings. Then when her father had been tortured and killed. Her life had been turned upside down.  
  
Her little secret. Alexandra Eames. Strong willed, beautiful, intelligent, ass-whipping cop had been suicidal. Had. It was all behind her now.  
  
Then somehow, she found her life being landed and dumped into a black hole of misery called rehabilitation and then foster support.  
  
A whirlwind picked her up herself in the police academy. Then the Academy in Quantico. It wasn't long before every agency on earth wanted her. CIA, FBI, ATF, EDDA, Interpol, DEA, VICAP, CASKU, ASIO, Scotland Yard. Oddly enough. She chose the FBI. If she could get a job their for even two weeks. It would go on her resume and she would be able to get a job in law enforcement almost anywhere. So she settled to head the FBI's Violent Criminal Apprehension Program.  
  
After sharing paths with the ATF, she decided to leave. She left as silently as she came.  
  
Few more jobs here and there then she found herself up to her eyeballs in offers from the Boston PD, LAPD, Kingsway Police, Sydney Metropolitan Police, Miami Dade, Richmond and just about ever other department including the elite Sunset Division (A/N: If you don't know what this is you need to watch Crossing Jordan more.) She went out to and then left.  
  
She settled for New York City's Major Case Squad. That was where she was now.  
  
She had always wondered where all those offers had come from. Whether she was mistaken for somebody else or not. It wasn't until her current boss pointed out that she had started young and was with lot's of experience that she realized what was on her resume, when she had blindly written it.  
  
1993- Started at Police Academy, Wisconsin. Top of all classes. 1994- Criminal Law- Harvard, Hopkins, and Williamstown. 1996- Chief Medical Examiner at Boston OMCE. 1997- CSI at Las Vegas Crime Lab, Nevada.  
- Miami Dade Bomb Squad 1998- Federal Bureau of Investigations- Special Agent. Out in field. Headed VICAP program. 1999- Australian Federal Police. American Liaison. While also with Sunset division, experience with Narcotics, Undercover, Vice and RA units.  
  
Now, she had a new one to add to the staggering list.  
  
2001 New York Police Department. Major Case Squad, Criminal Intent investigations.  
  
After realizing all that, she then realized what a blur her life had been. Starting at the age of 19, skipping the rituals for people in their twenties of one night stands and flings.  
  
Now she was going to find something that she should have found ages ago.  
  
First letter L. Last letter E. Four letter word.  
  
She had found someone that she could connect to on all levels. Be it life, work. Anything. She let him know through a note. Telling him to meet her at the pier if he felt the same way about her.  
  
Looking out towards the harbor, now alight with millions of twinkling lights, she felt a lone tear slip down her cheek.  
  
He wasn't coming.  
  
The End!  
  
A/N:There I finished it!!!  
  
LOL.  
  
All I really finished was only Chapter one. Just decided to fool around a bit.  
  
If you were planning to review, you would have noticed. There is a lesson for you.  
  
Always review!  
  
Anyway here is Chapter two even thought it is very short.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`--`-`-`-`-` ******************* CHAPTER TWO @@@@@@@@@@  
  
Footsteps were heard behind her. Instinctively, she turned and grabbed her gun. It was what made her the woman she was. Her gun, badge and her instinct. And a little bit of something still yet to be identified.  
  
The figure released himself of the shadows. Identifying a man.  
  
"You thought I wasn't coming didn't you?" He said moving closer, cupping her cheek with his hand. Wiping the tears away with his thumb.  
  
The woman looks at the ground, and sniffs. Carefully, the man tilts her chin up so her chocolate eyes meet his own expressive brown ones.  
  
Something passes through them. They both see it clear. Recognition of love.  
  
Bending his head to meet hers. They share a gentle kiss. Full of promise and hope.  
  
" I love you Alex."  
  
"I love you too, Goren." Something wasn't right. This was supposed to be perfect. It needed to be. She tried again.  
  
"I love you Bobby."  
  
It was at that moment that the skies debated if they wanted to rain.  
  
It was going to rain.  
  
A few moments later, they were pelted with rain drops.  
  
It was raining.  
  
They kissed again and left the pier hand in hand.  
  
The End. The real End.  
  
Yay! I finished something although I think I might actually just write a version of Bobby. Now that I finished it. You HAVE to review it! You have to. Or I stop writing (LOL).  
  
To me fanfic pal Miss Forsythe: I managed to sort of Alex POV it without realizing, and their was no crime, but it wasn't really any of the other stuff.  
  
Anyway, thanks for reading this.  
  
To Jenna: What were you saying about planes and Jamacia? 


End file.
